The Snow White Princess is
The Snow White Princess is (白い雪のプリンセスは Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa) ist ein Song von Noboru↑-P und wird von Hatsune Miku gesungen. Hintergrund Dieses Lied erzählt die Geschichte eines Mädchens, das möchte, dass ihr Prinz sie mit einem Kuss aufweckt, bevor sie völlig verblasst. Das Lied verweist in den Texten oft auf das Märchen Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge (Spieglein, Spielglein, Schönste im ganzen Land, etc.) Lyrics Japanisch= 鏡よ鏡よ鏡さん　世界で一番可愛がるのはやめてよ 棘のような視線迫る 優しいフリした彼女が　素敵な晩餐もてなさった そっと口に含むと　［笑み］ 薄れゆく意思の中で　夢を見てる いつかのおとぎ話　時が止まる お願い KISS で目を醒まして欲しいの 白い棺から　連れ出すように 突き刺さる憎しみは　ドラマ的な事情 祈っても　王子様（きみ）は　まだ来ない 鏡よ鏡よ鏡さん　ネクタイ任せや　頬に挨拶するから 妬みを買われてしまった 7つの小人はいるけど　助ける素振り、知らん振りね そっと首を掴まれ　［笑み］ 一粒の涙さえも拭えなくて　呼吸もままならない 視界失せた 消えそうだから　早く駆けて欲しいの 訳は聞かないで　応えられない 望まない憎まれは　深い愛の二乗 もうすぐで　いなくなるのかな 途切れてく　命の音 毒リンゴを食した少女のように　眠りにつく お願い KISS で目を醒まして欲しいの 胸の中の声　届きますか 階段を上ったら　ドアを開けるだけで 見つかるよ　ah… お願い KISS で目を醒まして欲しいの 白い棺から　連れ出すように 突き刺さる憎しみは　ドラマ的な事情 祈っても　王子様（きみ）は　まだ来ない 消えてしまう　その前に… |-|Romaji= Kagami yo kagami yo kagami-san Sekai de ichiban kawaī ga ru No wa yamete yo Toge no yōna shisen semaru Yasashī furishita kanojo ga Suteki na bansan motenasatta Sotto kuchi ni fukumu to Emi Usureyuku Ishi no naka de Yume o miteru Itsuka no otogi hanashi Toki ga tomaru Onegai kiss de Me o samashite hoshī no Shiroi hitsugi kara tsuredasu yōni Tsukisasaru Nikushimi ha drama tekina jijō Inotte mo kimi wa mada konai Kagami yo kagami yo kagami-san Nekutai makase ya hō ni Aisatsu suru kara Netami o kawarete shimatta Nanatsu no kohito wa irukedo Tasukeru soburi, shiran furine Sotto kubi o tsukamare Emi Hitotsubu no Namida sae mo Nugue nakute Kokyūmo mama naranai Shikai useta Kiesō dakara Hayaku kakete hoshī no Wake wa kikanaide kotaerarenai Nozomanai Nikumare wa fukai ai no nijō Mōsugu de inakunaru no kana Togireteku Inochi no oto Doku ringo o Shokushita shōjo no yōni Nemuri nitsuku Onegai kiss de Me o samashite hoshī no Mune no naka no koe todoki masuka Kaidan o Uottara doa o akeru dakede Mitsukaruyo Onegai kiss de Me o samashite hoshī no Shiroi hitsugi kara tsuredasu yōni Tsukisasaru Nikushimi ha drama tekina jijō Inotte mo kimi wa mada konai Kieteshimau Sono mae ni... |-|Englisch= Mirror, Mirror, Mr. Mirror, please stop saying that I'm the fairest of all, as the others' thorny stares are closing in on me. Acting nice and gentle, she prepared for me a wonderful dinner. As soon as I took my bite, she smirked... As my consciousness fades, I start having a dream about a fairy tale I read in the past. My time has frozen. Please, I wish you would wake me up with your kiss, and bring me out from this white coffin I'm sleeping in. Piercing hatred is such a drama-like thing, but no matter how much I pray, you my prince are still not here. Mirror, Mirror, Mr. Mirror, simply by tying your tie or giving you a peck on the cheek, I ended up stirring up others' jealousy. There's also a 7-year-old little kid, but he turned a blind eye to my asking for his help, and instead quietly laid his hands around my neck and smirked. Unable even to wipe my tears away, and unable to control my breathing, I blacked out. I'm about to fade from this world, so please hurry here for me. Don't ask my why, because I can't answer that. I received a lot more detest than love. In a little while longer, am I going to disappear for real? My pausing sounds of life, like a girl who has ingested a poison apple, are falling into a slumber. Please, I wish you would wake me up with your kiss. Is the voice of my heart reaching you at all? If you can just climb up the stairs and open the door, you'll be able to find me there. Ah... Please, I wish you would wake me up with your kiss, and bring me out from this white coffin I'm sleeping in. Piercing hatred is such a drama-like thing, but no matter how much I pray, you my prince are still not here. Before I fade away completely... Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Noboru↑-P Kategorie:Japanisch